The Space Between Stars
by JuniperAlexander
Summary: Marriage Law, Slow burn. SeverusXOC kind of compliant with the books. Severus Snape never considered marrying after Lily. With the ministry overtaken Dumbledore has forced his hand. As the end nears Severus finds his new wife to be intent on changing the war for the better regardless of the cost. In the end, will the lines between good and evil exist?
1. Chapter 1

Number 12 Grimmauld place was dead silent as the remaining members of the order all stared at the Daily Prophet on the kitchen table. The flashing headline declared the passing of a marriage law that had been- until now- a far away nightmare. Muggleborns were required to marry half bloods or full bloods or be herded to ministry chosen places of living. It vaguely reminded Severus Snape of a time in muggle history that he remembered from his own schooling.

Sitting innocently by the Prophet was a list of names and to his own private horror and curiosity Severus Snape found his name near the top of the list. But, he noted with some dark amusement that Sirius Black was on the list as well.

"This law cannot be allowed to come to fruition!" Minerva McGonagle was outraged as she sat primly in her seat.

"It already has my dear Minerva," Albus Dumbledores said sadly "all we can do is save as many as we can."

"And how do you suppose you go about this? Kidnap every muggleborn we can find and put them in to hiding?" Severus' acerbic tone was not missed.

"Have you ever considered yourself as a married man Severus?" Dumbledores words rang in everyone's ears as any noise in the room quickly silenced.

"My line of work doesn't leave much time for marriage." Severus replied dryly.

"Consider it to include marriage now. I have arranged for you to marry Corinthia Applewood tomorrow morning along with Sirius Black who is marrying Hermione Granger." Severus was glad he was sitting as it made it far easier to hide his shock. Others at the table did not take the news so graciously

"Have you spoken with Miss Applewood?" He asked above the murmurs.

"She agreed last week." Suddenly he felt very much as if he had been proposed to instead of the other way around as the silence resumed once more.

"And Hermione?" Sirius's voice was low and choked as he asked.

"I asked them at the same time. She too agreed. I chose you both because both Miss Granger and Miss Applewood are special cases that require someone far more skilled that a mere schoolboy to protect them."

Arthur Weasley looked as if he were about to complain and he and Molly shared a look. Dumbledore began going down the list of names on the table and muggleborns names began appearing besides the order members who were eligible. Severus however, had already tuned out. His mind had raced back to recollect about Corinthia Applewood.

To lessen the tension the order meeting was ended early and Severus was left sitting in the Black family drawing room with Sirius Black. Something, he would assure himself, was a one off.

Without being asked Sirius black summoned some muggle whiskey and poured two glasses before sending one to Severus.

"I understand doing hairbrained missions that could be deadly but, child brides? At least your witch is nearly out of school." Sirius exclaimed in to his cup.

"Indeed, cradle robbing was never my forté." Severus replied "softly as he sipped his drink.

"Nor mine. I don't know if I can do this." Severus looked across the room at Sirius with a piercing stare.

"I do not believe that although I am in your situation I am the best person to confide in over tea." Sirius snorted at this.

"Of course not, I simply am trying to grasp at this situation. It is, fantastical, to say the least."

"War is never sane and we would be fools to believe that our own sanity has any weight whatsoever on the decisions of those in charge." Severus said, a small hint of understanding bleeding through his words.

The next hour was spent in silence minus the sound of the glasses being refilled many more times. When he finally left to go back to Hogwarts, he assured himself once more that sitting with Sirius Black and drinking was also a one-off that would never be spoken of or hardly remembered at all.

Authors note

Hey everybody! I'm back once more to try my hand at fanfiction after taking about four years off of writing and just reading. As it happens, I've become quite fascinated with Severus Snape but I'm tired of him always becoming paired with Hermione or Lily. Be warned, this story will be dark, touch on some mature themes (kiddos beware), and updated sporadically. I apologise for any spacing mistakes because I type everything on my phone then copy and paste. However if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know! ~J. Alexander


	2. Chapter 2

Corinthia Applewood was an austere witch at first glance. She was fairly tall with porcelain skin, long blue-black hair and gray eyes that glinted from her face like frozen bits of ash. Her face was a small heart shape with a very defined jaw line and high, sharp cheekbones. Truthfully, the boys in Hogwarts either didn't find her attractive or simply were too intimidated by her to ever try anything.

Her wardrobe out of class consisted of long black dresses that sported chin high necklines, long sleeves that ended at her wrists and either dozens of buttons going down the back or seemingly no seams at all. Sometimes little designs would be sported on them but mostly her clothing was quite plain and almost matronly.

Should you look further than her clothes or looks you would find that although she was never shown as top of the class in anything she also took private lessons that were incredibly demanding and far more advanced than anything she should, by rights, be learning. She was a quiet and attentive student lacking only in a smile or a freely given or unasked for answer. Something, that after experiencing Hermione Granger for six years, Severus was immensely grateful for.

A look at her home life would tell you that she was actually quite well off. Better well off perhaps than even the Malfoys. When her parents found out she was a witch they demanded the extra classes and even summer tutoring. Perfection for the Applewoods, it seemed, was not something to ignore.

All of these things Severus Snape had come to know over the years through snippets of information from other teachers and interacting with the girl herself. Privately, he had always enjoyed teaching her the complicated potions in her extra class that he would otherwise not have the excuse to make. As she never complained nor questioned him when he deviated off the recipes he was also treated to extra time to exercise his own creativity. She also somehow kept her essays informative and interesting at the same time which, also after experiencing Granger, he was grateful for.

This morning though, as he looked at her in the dim light of Dumbledores office none of that information seemed at all relevant. She sat in one of the plush chairs with perfect posture, her hair up in a tight bun and her face devoid of any emotion. The high backed chair she sat on made her look painfully young and small as the word ' _student'_ echoed in his mind with the strength of a sledgehammer swung by a troll. The words 'cradle robber' also came to mind with no small amount of acidity.

"Are we prepared to begin?" Dumbledore asked as he finished signing several papers. They both nodded their assent. "Please stand and face each other with your wands out."

The ceremony itself was nothing special and only mildly binding. The mildly binding part being the omitting of several clauses pertaining to remaining loyal, remaining till death, and several old wizarding vows that were mere hairs away from being considered dark magic. Simple yeses were given instead of 'I do' and only simple silver bands were exchanged.

Corinthia opted to wear hers on her left index finger until the end of the school year and Severus simply slipped his in his pocket.

Before the three separated for breakfast it was agreed that the first hogsmead weekend of the school year Severus would travel with Corinthia to meet her parents who had been informed of the situation.

Truthfully Severus Snape was actually a little worried about meeting her parents. Deeper down he realized he was actually more worried about her parents deciding to suffer him than telling the Dark Lord.

OooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

Severus didn't see Corinthia again until fifth period with the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff double potions. His eyes followed her as she came in the classroom and a assumed her normal seat at the front of the class. As he watched her get her supplies he became acutely aware of the ring in his pocket. The plain silver band around her own finger glinted and flashed as she moved about gathering the potions supplies she needed for the busywork he had assigned for the class today.

He surreptitiously watched her prepare the potion as he graded papers and found himself mildly amused as the ring kept flashing and catching her eye. It would catch the sunlight, she would remember it was there then glare at the offending jewelry before moving her hand out of the sunlight. When she was at a pause in the potion he fired off a small charm from under his desk and watched victoriously as it turned the ring black.

She noticed immediately and looked up at him, offering the faintest hint of a smile and the smallest of nods. The nod was the only thing he returned.

The class passed quickly enough after that as potions began finishing. Soon the day was speeding to a close as he became fully engrossed in his work, pushing one Corinthia Applewood, now Snape to the back of his mind.

It wasn't until Severus went to his private quarters late that night that he took his own ring from his pocket to look at it only to find that it too, had been turned black. Surprising even himself, he smiled.

Authors note

So, chapter two. I've decided that this story may be told in a more snippet-like manner than I originally planned. The chapters will probably get longer and more detailed as I begin getting farther in to Severus and Corinthias private lives and character development as well as moving the plot line along. ~ J. Alexander


	3. Chapter 3

The minute I reached my dorm I checked to see that it was empty before warding the door and sinking to the floor. My lungs couldn't seem to expel air fast enough yet my head spun as if I'd been holding my breath. The plain silver band around my finger glinted dangerously as I stared at it, willing it to disappear.

I'd just married Severus Snape. I'd be living in his quarters by the end of the week. Summer was a mere month away and then all comforts of home and childhood would be lost to me. My stomach clenched but I forced it to settle down.

When I had agreed last week my mind was purely on myself- I refused to be herded to my death. Professor Snape had been a far away fact that I hadn't allowed to hit home until just now. But now here I was; dry heaving in the middle of my dorm because I forgot all about the bells and whistles that come with marriage.

I wiped my face off and took a deep breath, I could do this.

Mother always told me to take the situation and twist it until what I wanted came out.

But, what am I to do now? For all intents and purposes I just married a very bad man not half an hour ago. How would I survive this? Dumbledore had told me of how Professor Snape was a spy. That wasn't the part that worried me. This whole thing put me incredibly close to the Dark Lord himself.

As a Ravenclaw, I prided myself on making good choices. This however: this stupid, stupid ring was truly a Gryffindor decision.

I'd probably end up doing something even more stupid before this whole shenanigan was over. Not much I can do about that now can I?

Picking myself up off the floor I collected myself and schooled my face in to the comfortable neutral expression I always wore. Donning my uniform I took down the wards and headed down to the Great Hall, my study group would be waiting for me.

True to form, my group sat quietly at the breakfast table with no less than five books stacked in the middle, food shoved to the side.

"Where were you?" Allison Perseus asked, glancing up from her Arithmancy book.

"I had to talk to Dumbledore about getting a letter of recommendation." I lied easily as I slid in to my seat. The group all took this with acceptance and a bit of admiration and went back to studying. Unfortunately, Allison didn't.

"Nice ring, I didn't realize you wore jewelry." She nodded towards my hand.

"Thought I'd try something new. I'm not sure if I like it much." My mother had always taught me to lie truthfully. Tell the truth but tell it in the wrong way. Being rich had afforded me many skills that some would find undesirable but today I found myself grateful.

"I don't think silver is your color."

I hummed my agreement and cracked open my ancient runes book to end the discussion. Alison's eagle eyes had been something I'd appreciated for a very long time but today I wished she was blind. Especially now as her eyes bore in to the side of my head.

OoooooooooOooooooOoooooooooOoooo

The day went smoothly until the end of fourth period. My stomach immediately lodged itself in my throat as I booked it to the dungeons. It wouldn't do to be late. For the first time in my life, skipping a class seemed entirely plausible and even a good decision. Too late. I'd already assumed my normal seat and began preparing for the task on the board.

For once, I wished the dungeons were actually dungeons without windows because my stupid ring kept distracting me. Every time I looked at it I'd become hyper aware of the man grading papers behind the giant dark wood desk. I hated it. I am lucky in that I don't blush or else my face would never stop changing colors. This particular period though I think, had it been able to, my face would have stayed red.

I'd just added boiled gillyweed when it happened. My finger got a bit tingly right where the ring was all of the sudden and when I looked down to see if perhaps I'd splashed my potion on it (not likely) I found that my ring had turned black.

Looking up I found myself staring in to the black eyes of my new husband. Offering him a small smile and a nod I was nearly floored when he nodded back. Not one to be caught off guard I quickly went back to my potion even though it needed to simmer for another ten minutes.

Time seemed to slow after that. I knew he was watching me now and every movement I made seemed to get exponentially clumsier. Of course. Mother would have my head if she knew I was this thrown off by as simple a thing as a ring. Perhaps though, if she knew the man that ring connected me to she would be a bit more understanding.

authors note

I guess that as long as this plot bunny leads me down the rabbit hole these chapters will be coming quite fast. As always, from my very in shape thumbs to you. Review please and tell me what you think! Good bad and ugly I want to know! ~J. Alexander


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the week came far too soon and Severus found himself leading his new wife from Ravenclaw tower to his rooms in Slytherin at nearly four in the morning. Her things had already appeared in his rooms and a clever story about why she was getting a 'private' dorm had been spread. He could hear nothing but the swish of robes and their muted footsteps against the stone halls. Sparing a glance to his side Severus glimpsed her moonlike white face studying the darkened halls.

"I suspect you may be the only student that hasn't snuck about the school after hours." He commented once she'd noticed him looking.

"Certainly not. I had no need." Her voice was soft in the dark as if speaking too loud in the castle would wake her classmates. Down to the actual dungeons and several twisting hallways later his door came in to vie

"You will have more than enough need in the days to come. My rooms are here by the door to Slytherin commons. You will have to exercise caution when exiting and think of plenty of excuses as to why you are down here should one of my house discover you." Now with information to share Severus slipped in to a comfortable teaching speech as he explained the intricacies of how to enter his quarters.

Once inside he gave her a moment to look about the sitting room and kitchen before leading her through the hallway and showing her in to his bedroom.

"The bathroom is through the large black door. I'll leave you to settle in, come find me when you are done." He turned abruptly and exited the room before he could truly look right at her.

It was too much far too soon. He knew the taint his hands spread, poisoned by the mark on his arm. Her young face and huge eyes cut in to him without her even trying. He had seen death eaters take wives and had watched from afar what happened to them. It was only a matter of time before what horrors the death eaters could place on one of their own would be sitting in front of him daily. He dreaded watching her wither away to but a complacent shell.

The muggle whiskey sitting on his coffee table was charmed to pour itself as soon as he sat at his chair and Severus wasted no time in either downing the first glass or sitting down. The rustling in his bedroom had him working on a second when the door opened and she appeared in front of him. Another glass appeared and the whiskey poured itself. He watched as she grabbed it and sat at the chair opposite him.

"Good morning. Husband." Her voice was wry but it shook ever so slightly. He watched her throat work as she took a long sip of the alcohol.

"Severus will do, Corinthia." She nodded and looked in to her cup.

" I prefer my full name used. No Corry or anything like that. I took the liberty of hyphenating my name. I want sure you noticed."

"I noticed." Indeed he had as he was going over the paperwork and filing it away. "There are several things we must discuss before either of us sleeps."

"Indeed. I've been thinking about this conversation may I go first?" Her voice was far stronger and slightly lower now and her eyes met his with ease. He nodded.

"I have no idea what perhaps you view me as coming in to this barely legal marriage but whatever you see, do not put blushing bride anywhere near that list. You will not be my first and we certainly both know I am not yours. As long as you are able to perform I see no reason why not to enjoy this aspect of marriage as much as possible." His third drink was then poured along with her second.

"That may be, however we must talk about the other part of what being married to me means." Severus said as he held her gaze. "Death eaters share. You will be shared. You will not be harmed much but you will be shared. How you choose to deal with this harsh fact is up to you. I would choose wisely, too much dreamless sleep and one day you might wake up and never sleep again." Her throat constricted visibly for a moment before relaxing and he watched her eyes flit around the room as she digested the words.

"It seems then, that my world and your world are not so very different. The upper circles my parents roam appear to be very much similar to those of the Dark Lord. I suppose I had hoped to escape that."

"I'm sure." He replied and they lapsed in to silence, both thinking as they watched each other.

"There are only two days till the seventh day of marriage. Dumbledore left in that particular clause." Of course. Seven days to consummate or else the marriage was null and void. "I don't particularly have a list of able bachelors at my beck and call."

"Indeed." Severus nearly sneered "Shall we?" He stood up then and began to head toward his bedroom.

"Indeed." Her voice was right behind him, then she brushed past her hands working on letting her hair out of the severe bun she had it in.

Once in the room Severus turned his back and quickly disrobed himself until he was in naught but his black slacks and socks. He turned around only to be greeted with long black hair that brushed his hips and arms and blue white shoulders. Cool hands slid up his torso to grip his neck and what happened then was something his mind could never have imagined.

A/N: alright. I've been fighting with this chapter for far too long. You can have it. This conversation was necessary, awkward and awkward to write. Hopefully this will show you all a bit of what's in store for this story. No it will not be porn with a plot but sex will be a considerable and necessary part of this story. I will try to keep from being too detailed but there are scenes I have written out that are far from shy. Just warning you.


End file.
